


blood like lemonade

by HelmetParty



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Sex, Drabble, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Its like the almond milk of noncon, Lesbian Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Tentacles, Tourette's Syndrome, ethnically vauge characters, no more white-only stories!, so feel free to asign them whatever you like!, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: Blue had chosen, for some reason unknown to her, Red - and thus, Red had chosen her, too.
Relationships: Red/Blue (Among Us)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	blood like lemonade

" _Red_ ," she had said, so softly, like silk rolling off the tongue. "I love you."

Red sighs softly, her hands covering her tear-ridden face, even though Blue stood behind her.

"Red," Blue says again, stepping forward. Her hands force their way under her arms to hold her from behind, gently allowing her body to rest against Red's back. "I love you. I love you."

Red hicked as more tears fell down her face. She bit her lip roughly, standing completely still, though her arms shook slightly. She didn't know what to say, or what to do - her brain was a fog, thinking construed. All she knew was she wanted to hide, and wanted this desperately. Despite this, she still had jobs to do. She couldn't allow her personal feelings to get in the way of everything. She had worked hard to get there, grueling years of school, years of lying, faking health both physical and mental. No way they would let the girl with trauma and self harm issues onto this ship, nor the girl that ticced so strangely. She suffocated it all beneath that suit, and she intended to have it stay that way.

Blue nuzzles into her back, and Red can feel her chest resting against her spine. Blue mewls and gently grabs Red's breasts, muttering another "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"Kanna-" Red whispers, jumping a bit. "K-Stop..."

"I love you," is all she repeats, like a broken record. "You're so beautiful Red, I love you."

She hadn't noticed before, but a slick tentacle had creeped its way up to her neck. Red turns to it and almost jumps as it pressed the button to unlock her helmet. Without warning, the tentacle pops off the helmet, and tosses it to the ground gently. Red gasps and tries to turn for it, but it's useless.

" _Kanna_! Someone will see! Please!"

Red turns, and Blue allows her to do so. Her arms rest on her hips as she turns, and gently, she pushes her against the nearest wall, opposite of her helmet. Red doesn't fight, though she braces, wincing for an impact that never comes. When she opens her eyes a few seconds later, the lights have begun to dim around them, and the only thing she can see in the darkness of the hallway was the flashes of distant red light, and Blue's soft face, contorted into a pleading, caring expression. Even in the darkness, her pink eyes shined like suns. Seeing such a dangerous person - no, creature - look at her so lovingly, treating her so gently...it sent something through her that she had never felt. Many times had she been at someone's mercy, unable to run or fight, and not once had she been treated kindly. As she was at the mercy of Blue, someone who had killed so many, so violent and grotesque, tentacles ripping from underneath her chest, finding their way from her suit to touch and hold her, she felt a gentleness that she had never experienced before her. Blue had chosen, for some reason unknown to her, Red - and thus, Red had chosen her, too.

"I love you," Blue says once more, her face nearly pressing against Red's. "Jenna, I love you."

Through tears, she choked. " _Why_?"

Kanna smiles. Though she doesn't laugh at the question, she finds it funny - in her mind, which was both human and creature, both sentient, she wondered if all humans were so oblivious.

"You showed me kindness, you show everyone kindness," she presses a hand to Red's chest. "You show kindness to those who hurt you. I hurt you. You were kind to me." She plants a gentle kiss upon her clothed chest, and smiles. "I love you. You are so beautiful. I _adore_ you. I want you to be with me forever."

Red turns her head away, her hair covering the side of her face. She didn't want to be seen like this, but she knew that no matter the darkness, Blue would see through her.

A gentle hand puts her curly hair behind her ear. Red's crying was lessening now.

"I- I'm _disgusting_ ," Red says with a whisper. "Anyone else on this ship would be better for you."

"No," Blue says decisively, instantly. Her lips graze Red's neck as she speaks, sending gentle kisses on the exposed flesh. "No. It's you. It's always been you." Red's hands go tic, throwing her shoulders back against the cold wall as they did when she couldn't hold it anymore, but they're taken by Blue's tentacles. They swirl their way up them, almost holding her back from hurting herself. Even so, they thrust against the mild hold. "I'm going to take care of you," Blue continues. "I'll love you forever, I love you, Jenna, I love you."

Jenna looks down at the other, who's tentacles edged for the zipper on her groin.

"Y-you...you don't have to do that..."

"I want to, I want to make you feel good, let me make you feel safe," she coos gently. "I know what they did. I won't do that to you."

Her face, which was puffy from sobbing and already flushed from being told she's loved, began to flush more than before. She would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about this before, but it was always followed by shame. She didn't want anyone to see her. She didn't like her body, and she certainly didn't want to burden anyone with seeing it, either.

The tentacles push the zipper down, and three of them make their way inside. Two go on each leg, wrapping around her thigh and gently petting, almost, and one gently makes its way over her exposed groin.

She _knew_ she felt it. Red goes to speak, to justify, but Blue cuts her off.

"I'm not angry," she says quietly, reassuringly. "I'm sorry. Whoever made you feel like that will die, I promise. _You're so beautiful_."

She pets the crude markings, some still scabbed over. Red jumps, and Blue does so gentler. It felt good to be touched by someone, but it was scary, too. Her legs quaked in fear.

The tentacle makes its way between her lips. It was strangely warm, nearly hot, and it felt _good_. It was a contrast to the coldness of the ship. As such, Red was nervous about her hair down there, _incredibly_ so; it was always natural. She never had time to shave it, nor did she think that this was going to happen anytime soon, or in general, even. Blue doesn't seem to care. The tentacle's thin end grazes over her clit, and Red sighs, her hips moving into it.

"There we go," Blue smiles. She uses her tentacle to rub against it repeatedly, and Red grinded down on it, instinctively.

"S-someone is going to see," Red huffs, scared, but desperate.

"Nobody will see," she responds quietly. She's grabbing Red's breast through her suit, the malleable material bending to the shape of it, her hands squeezing and grazing over where the nipple would be. "They're all so stupid, running around, accusing each other, accusing _you_." There is a brief flash of underlying anger in her voice. "Let them run around. I won't let them hurt you. I only get to see you like this, so beautiful, such a good girl~"

Red knew it was a bad idea to confess so much into her. She moans and closes her eyes.

Blue chuckles, kissing her jaw and neckline. "Good girl, good girl, pretty girl~"

When she got anxious, she ticced. Without noticing it, in that moment, while scared out of her mind and exposed, she _didn_ ' _t_. There was something intrinsically grounding about the woman in front of her. It wouldn't cure her of it, but it didn't encourage the movements and the words that came out with force not unlike the other violent forces experienced in her life.

"Kanna, Kanna," she huffs, on the edge.

"You're going to come?"

"Y-yes."

"Come for me then, beautiful girl."

The tentacle picks up speed, and it feels so good, so hot. Red's body shakes with her orgasm, and if not for Blue, she would have fallen to the ground. She can't hold back a high-pitched moan as she does, louder than she wanted to be, but unable to control it. Blue holds her tightly, unwavering, one arm around her back to pet her hair, the other still holding her breast, kissing her ear gently. "You sound so cute, Jenna," she says with a smile. "I love you, good girl, come for me."

Dripping on the floor was both the slime of the tentacle and Red's come. As she reaches the end, the tentacle slows down, and begins to only touch her ever-so gentle; she knew Jenna was sensitive, and thus, didn't want to hurt her in any way. She had thought about this too long to fuck it up now.

They stand there in silence for a moment. Jenna leaned her entire body weight on Kanna, who, despite being shorter, was able to easily hold her up with no effort required. She nuzzles into Red, who was coming back to reality in the aftermath of her orgasm.

"I'm sorry," is the first thing she says.

"For what?"

She didn't know herself.

Red wanted to stay in her arms forever. Blue pulls the tentacles from her arms first, then from her groin, and zips her suit back up for her. Red pulls off of her, and catches her eyes - she felt vulnerable, see through.

"I love you," Blue says again. "I love you, Jenna. Will you stay with me forever?"

Red wanted to look away, she was nervous, and her heart beat in her chest like a racehorse against the ground. "Would you still like me forever?"

"No, I will _love_ you forever! You'd like it with me, I'd do anything for you, I'll make sure you're safe and happy. I know you want to explore, I can take you anywhere you want."

Was this real? Blue had said this before. She thought she was exaggerating.

"There's nowhere else I'd want to be."

The smile that approached Blue's face was massive. With happy glee, she squealed and nuzzled into Red's chest. " **Yes** , I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you-"

" _RED! Jesus Christ, Red, please, come in, over._ "

The helmet from across the hall beeped with static, the voice of Brown, she recognized.

" _Red, come in, please, God's sake. Over._ "

A tentacle reached for the helmet, and picked it up, taking it to Red.

"We will play along for now, yes. I will keep my promise to you. I love you, Jenna."

"I...I love you too, Kanna..."

She goes to put her helmet on, and blue does, as well.

"Sorry sir, my helmet was out. Is everything alright? Sent."

" _Fuck no. Light's been off and I can't find Yellow, over._ "

Blue shrugs. Red sighs, knowingly.

"Blue is with me. We'll go do lights, okay? Sent."

" _Get to it. And hurry up, or else. Over_."

Red stiffens. "Y-yes, sent."

Blue places her hand on Reds, holding it tightly. Her grounding presence, though violent and grotesque in nature, sends a still calmness through Red that penetrates any anxieties. In a strange, sentimental way, she had more love for this creature than any human she had ever known.

Together, they walk in the darkness, unrelenting.

**Author's Note:**

> Author has tourettes, so save your 'well, ACTUALLY's for someone who gives a shit.


End file.
